


A title for a story

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Aged up characters, Boner joke I'm so sorry this is a kids show, Kinda smut so beware, M/M, Sexual Tension, THE BEST FLUFF, fluff that's so fluffy you'll die, they're like 17/18 so it's consentual ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: I haven't written a Mml fanfic in forever cause of the hiatus so here a quickie since no one else wants to add any to a03.Milack because duh!So Milo and Zach are playing a board game and things take a turn for the weird.





	

"Your go". Zach says after moving his peice. 

He and Milo have been playing monopoly for about an hour. Seriously between Murphy's law and how long the average game of monopoly took it would take hours for this game to finish. 

"3. Aww yeah! Draw a surprise card!". Milo claims reaching towards the card stack. He pulls out a card and his face turns a deep shade of pink as he reads it. 

"What's it say?". Zach questions. 

"Um...gimme a sec". Milo says, excusing himself from the room and taking the card with him. 

He returns later and sits down in the same side of the board as Zach, so close that their brushes up against each other. 

"So Zach". Milo drawls his voice in a different manner than usual. He raps an arm around Zach, making him tense up. He uses his other hand and runs two fingers down Zacks neck towards his thigh. 

"Uh,M-Milo. What are you doing?". He asks nervously, not telling Milo to stop. 

Milo stands up, sufficiently pulling Zack up too. He leads him towards the bed. He pushes Zach down on the bed, taking his fingers down both of his sides, making Zach shiver. 

"What're you doing?". Zach says quieter. He's still not saying no to this. 

Milo reaches and unzips his pants. 

He leans over Zach, grinding up against the boy. I begins kissing Zach forcefully and Zach kisses back, not trying to stop him. He find himself enjoying it a bit too much. 

With a sly grin, Milo sits back up. "Is that a bottle of pistachios in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?". 

"What the hell was that all about?!". Zach asks, sitting up and zippping up his pants. He grabs his jacket and pushes it over his crotch. 

Milo hands Sach the crumpled up card from his pocket. 

'Seduce one of the other players'. Is scrawled across it in what he recognizes as Melissa sloppy handwriting from 9th grade. 

From a few feet away on the ground, Milo still grins slyly at Zach. Zach throws a pillow half heartedly at his friend before replying to his grin with. 

"Asshole".

Milo just grins harder.


End file.
